Her Guardian Angel
by Ksasera Aditi
Summary: Previously under the Pen Name Her Guardian Angel! STORY ORIGINALLY POSTED OVER THREE YEARS AGO, READ INSIDE FOR SUMMERY AND OTHER INFORMATION! RATING FOR LANGUAGE!
1. Cordy's Missing

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Angel. I am just writing stories on what I believe should be happening at this point.

**Dear Readers,**

**I am sorry that this chapter is so short but my best friend said that this was a good cliffhanger. Also, I wanted to mention that I originally posted this story over three years ago and removed all my writings over the summer due to personal issues. I have decided to repost this story and wrap it up for all my faithful readers out there. I hope that the changes I made improved my story and I cannot wait for your thoughts, opinions and suggestions. I also wanted to thank Kirbinite, Bindani the Crazin, Jenny, A, Bunny, Natalie Elizabeth, Sean Mulligan, Lutra, Callia, Angel-Cordy, Lily, Kellie, Pixiechick, RaeCool, Vesu, ****Catherine Alissa****Aset****Logan13****WolfDragonDemon****Cassie-bear01****BunnyKat****, Jean, Heather, ****lukelorelai-en****, loz, ****Raining Blood Red Moon****, spk, jennifer lynn van ryn, ****Eliza Rosenberg****darkdestiney2000****Imzadi****, gcgirl, ****Kassie6****, and ****ferret8541**** for all your reviews over the years and I look forward to your comments in the future.**

**Sincerely,**

**HerGuardianAngel**

NOTE TO READERS: This is my first fanfic. Please be gentle in your reviews but at the same time be honest. For the reader who asked about me putting in Lindsey, I will see what I can do. I wasn't really familiar with his character, but I will do my best. I am also livening Connor up because he was a little too much like Oz in the emotion department and a little too much like Angel in the brooding department. Please enjoy.

For those of you who don't watch Angel, Angel is a vampire, but he is different because he has a soul. Angel wasn't always good, and while he was evil, he killed a man's family. That man basically sold his soul to a demon so that he could get his revenge. 200 years later, he gets his revenge by stealing Angel's baby son, who is named Connor, and going through a portal to a hell dimension.

When Connor came back (two months later) from the hell demission, he was 18 years old and had been convinced that Angel is evil and could never be good. So, as of this moment, Darla (Connor's biological mom), who was also a vampire, is gone because she staked herself in order to allow Connor to live, Cordelia, the closest thing Connor has had to a mom is a Power That Be; which are kind of like gods and goddesses. Angel is at the bottom of the ocean.

Wesley (who didn't mean to, but kind of helped in the kidnapping of Connor) is exiled from the Fang gang (that's what many have dubbed the group) and Winifred (known as Fred) and Gunn have no idea what is going on with Angel, Connor and Cordy. My story starts a few hours after Angel is sent to the bottom of the ocean.

**Chapter One**

Los Angeles#

It was dark out side, only a couple of hours until daylight... hours after HE committed the crime. HE was the adopted son of a good man that was corrupted by Angelus and was out to destroy Angel. Two figures are seen walking (practically running) toward a hotel (Angel's hotel) so that the young man can confess his crime. He wants to confess what he did because his foster father's girlfriend just told the boy the REAL story about what's been happening since he arrived from Quortoth.

"Steven (that's what Holtes, his "Dad", named him) wait! Please! I can explain!" The red head yelled as she ran after her dead beloved's son.

"Stay away! You killed him! MY FATHER! Not only that but you told me it was Angel that did it! Mother loved him and you tricked me into dumping him into the ocean!" Connor yelled back, not even caring about what he called Cordelia.

"Who?" Justine asked in confusion.

"Cordelia Chase! My MOTHER! You were never my mother and never will be. That much I have been sure of for as far back as I can remember." Connor said a little more calmly as he entered the hotel that his mom wanted him to call home, but at the same time, his father wanted him to destroy.

"MOM! FRED! GUNN! Where is everybody! Angel needs your help... AND YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE JUSTINE!" Connor yelled as he searched the hotel for his potential family. He had grabbed Justine by the arm because she had tried to make a quick escape when she realized that Connor was going to save Angel.

"CONNOR! Where have you been? We were so scared that something happened to you; especially since both Cordy and Angel are missing." The timid brunette known as Fred (short for Winifred) asked as she hugged Connor hard.

"Mom is missing?" Connor's voice shook as he spoke; and the color drained from his face.


	2. Justine Leaves the Show

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Angel I am just writing stories on what I believe should be happening at this point.

**Chapter Two**

"Mom is missing?" Connor's voice shook as he spoke; and the color drained from his face.

"Connor, she never made it to her meeting with Angel. The police found her car with her purse in it over three hours ago." Fred said as a new batch of tears threatened to seep out.

"B-but, she can't be gone! I need her! Justine! Did you do something to her? Tell ME NOW!" Connor yelled out of worry and fear.

"I promise Steven, I didn't do anything to Cordelia. She wasn't part of the plan! My orders were to spare the humans, unless they were a threat to the mission." While Justine had been trying to convince Connor that she didn't do anything to Cordy, Fred had gone and gotten a tape recorder.

"Justine, is that your name? I want you to tell me the ENTIRE story right now, or I will introduce you to a VERY brassed off slayer!" Fred threatened right before turning on the tape recorder, and sounding an awful lot like Buffy at the moment.

So Justine told Fred everything, excluding the deal about vampires because she saw the tape recorder and new that even though she was going to jail, she didn't want to be called a lunatic as well. Justine confessed to attempting to kill Wesley and she said that Angel was at the bottom of ocean with about 24 hours worth of air left.

Afterwards, Gunn took Justine down to the police office with the tape recording, while Fred and Connor searched both Cordy's office and her apartment. They were searching for Willow's number, hoping to get a hold of Buffy so that they could get Angel out from the ocean floor. Connor asked Fred about Buffy, wanting to know who she was, and why she would want to help. Eventually Gunn found the number, after coming back from the police office, grumbling about the dumb police giving up on Angel. Connor was still questioning whether Fred was telling the truth about THE Slayer being in love with Angel when Fred called her.

A/N: Sorry this Chapter was so short; I hope to have all the others longer than this.


	3. Sunnydale

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Angel I am just writing stories on what I believe should be happening at this point.

**Chapter Three**  
#In Sunnydale (Otherwise known as Sunnyhell)#

Connor was still questioning whether Fred was telling the truth about THE Slayer being in love with Angel when Fred called her.

"This is the Summer's residence, if you're that social service bitch then go to hell, because I'm not leaving Buffy! If this is someone else, then please, do not be discouraged from talking. By the way this is Dawn." Dawn stated with a straight face, an emotionless tone and in one breath.

"Um... this is Fred. I am a friend of Angel's, is Buffy home?" Fred asks, sounding a lot like Tara.

"Oh. Sure, hold on. BUFFY! ANGEL'S NEW GIRLFRIEND IS ON THE PHONE! SHE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" Dawn yells up the stairs.

"Um actually..." Fred attempted to explain that she wasn't Angel's girlfriend but was cut off.

"This is Buffy. What's wrong? I don't mean to be rude, but I don't normally get calls from L.A. unless there is an impending apocalypse." Buffy inquires.

"Um... I'm not Angel's girlfriend; I am more like his sister. You see my name is Fred, I work for Angel." Fred starts explaining the situation. "Buffy, Cordy's gone, Wesley won't talk to us, Angel's a dad and his son was stolen from him and sent to another dimension for two months, but came back 18 years old. Connor (Angel's son) was convinced that Angel was evil and kind of trapped Angel in a metal coffin after coming back and then discovered the truth. So, we need your help getting Angel back and we were wondering if you and Willow could help." Fred stated, praying she would say yes.

"Willow just tried to end the human race, and is getting help in England, so I don't think she will be able to help. Also, I don't know if I can be of assistance, but we will be down there as soon as possible." Buffy said.

After she informed Fred that she needed to make a few calls, she hung up and talked to Dawn. Apparently, Fred was a friend of Angel's and according to Willow's diaries; Angel did indeed have a son that was kidnapped. They packed as quickly as possible and called the school to let them know they had a family emergency; so, Dawn wouldn't be in school for a while. Buffy, knowing social services wouldn't approve, arranged for them to pick up all schoolwork assignments that Dawn would have for the next couple of weeks; and just as they were about to leave, the telephone rang.

'It better be good' Buffy thought as she reached for the phone, "Hello?" Buffy said when she picked up the phone.

"Goldilocks?" A very familiar voice, although so soft she could barley hear, asked.

"Spike? What's wrong?" Buffy asked not caring about the events that happened before he left. The fact was that both Buffy and Dawn missed Spike terribly. "Where are you?"

"I-I can't tell you what's wrong... not now... I just... need to know if you can forgive me." Spike said. Was it Buffy's imagination or was there fear and hope in his voice?

"Spike, the only way I could ever forgive you is if you came home to Dawn... to me." Buffy whispered knowing Spike could still hear her.

"I'm at Giles place, pretty empty, what happened while I was away Luv? (Spikes nickname for all women)" Spike asked, with a mixture of relief and fear in his voice, for he was just able to imagine what had happened. Although his assumption was wrong, it wasn't far from the truth.

"Spike, Tara's dead, how it happened is a long story and I can't tell you right now because I need to get to L.A. A.S.A.P." Buffy said, and then as an afterthought "Spike, could you come with me?"

"Geez, Red must be taking it pretty harsh... wait, L.A.? What's in L.A.? Don't answer that, why do you want me to come to L.A. with you? So Peaches can dust me?" Spike asked accusingly.

"Angel is in trouble and they need my help. Dawn is coming with and we're leaving as soon as I get off the phone. Spike I-I-I need you. I don't think I can handle this alone. Please?" Buffy practically begged. 'Wait, since when did I need Spike?'

'Since forever stupid, your just to dumb and self centered to realize it!'

'CORDY! How did YOU get into my head?'

'I am a power that be, that's how, now get to L.A. and when you get there I will explain everything.' (This was a conversation between Cordy and Buffy while Spike was contemplating on going with Buffy to L.A.)

"Alright Pet, I will go... on one condition."

"What is it Spike?" Buffy said this really eagerly; she was willing to do almost anything at this point.

"Promise not to let Lil' bit know I am here until you pick me up at my Crypt?" Spike said. "I-I-I, I need to apologize for breaking my promise to her."

"I promise, see you in five minutes." Buffy hung up the phone, "DAWN! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"What did I do this time!" Dawn asked as she came down the stairs "And who was that on the phone?"

"You didn't do anything, and that isn't important. I just need to let you know that I forgave Spike for what he did a long time ago and if he comes back, I am not letting him abandon us again. Also, I want you to forgive him too, if you can." Buffy was hoping that Dawn would forgive him, because she knew that what she said about not letting Spike leave again was the truth. She would stake her life on it. (No pun intended)

"I forgave him a long time ago Buff. I miss him so much... I just want him to come home." Dawn said, sniffing a little at the memory of Spike and her hanging out.

"Lets go then, Xander doesn't need to know about this trip and I will call for Anya if we need her." Buffy informed Dawn as they walked out of the door and headed to the school.

#After they picked up Dawns schoolwork. #

"SPIKE! You're HOME!" Dawn squealed. She practically knocked him over when she hugged him due to the force and speed she had when she flung her arms around his mid section. To say the least, it had been a surprise when they stopped at Spikes crypt; it was even more of a surprise when Dawn saw Spike standing in the doorway of the crypt with a duffle bag, and a big grin on his face. "So I take it that you for give me for leaving?" Spike asked with laughter in his voice as he wrapped Dawn in a bear hug.


	4. Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Angel I am just writing stories on what I believe should be happening at this point.

**Surprise!**

To say the least, it had been a surprise when they stopped at Spikes crypt; it was even more of a surprise when Dawn saw Spike standing in the doorway of the crypt with a duffle bag, and a big grin on his face. "So I take it that you for give me for leaving?" Spike asked with laughter in his voice as he wrapped Dawn in a bear hug.

Buffy let Dawn hug him for a maximum of 5 seconds before she tore her sister off Spike, threw her own arms around his neck and began kissing him. At first, Dawn was shocked, jaw hitting the ground and so forth, but then she was jumping up and down. Especially at what Buffy said next.

"I love you Spike, and I am NEVER letting you leave us again." Buffy stated when she and Spike finally came up for air. (Not that Spike needed air.)

Dawn didn't say anything as she watched her best friend and sister stare into each others eyes. She just smiled softly, glad that her sister had finally realized what the rest of Sunnydale had known for months, Buffy and Spike were in love. Dawn assumed that Spike was driving and so she practically skipped out to the car as she placed everyones bags in the car. The other reason she carried everything out to the car was so that Buffy and Spike could have a minute alone.

"I love you too, Slayer." Spike was ecstatic that Buffy loved him and didn't want to let her go, ever. They kissed again and when it ended Spike declared, "As much as I would love stay here forever, we have a day to rescue."

"Well, you better grab a blanket, it's really sunny outside." Buffy said; while gliding away, allowing her hand glide across his abs. She was purposely trying to drive Spike insane with the way she looked and was teasing him. No need to say that it was working like a charm. A?N: What does that mean anyway? Working like a Charm? Charms don't have jobs. Anyway…

Spike drove to L.A. with a huge, goofy grin on his face and actually did the speed limit for the first time in his un-life. Buffy was asleep in the front seat with Spike, while Dawn was in the back sleeping with her head phones on. They were almost to a hotel when Buffy woke up.

"Hey Sleepyhead" Spike said when he heard her wake up.

"Hey handsome," Buffy said with a sly grin on her face, "How much longer until we get to the nearest hotel or motel."

"In about five minutes. Why? Can't wait to be all alone with yours truly?" Spike was joking, not thinking that she would want to do anything with him so soon after the _Incident_

"Actually… Yeah, that's why we need to get Dawn a separate room." Buffy was quite serious and couldn't help but smile when she saw Spike's shocked face.

"You're not serious, Luv, are you?" Spike asked. "What would your mates say?"

"Snort For all I care, when it comes to us they can go jump off of a cliff. There are only three people that I need to have approval from to date you. Dawn, who obviously wants this; my mom who would have approved and Giles. The reason I need his approval is because… "

"Because he is like your father Luv, I know." Spike interrupted.

"That's just one of the reasons. The other is that if we ever get married, I need someone to walk me down the isle. Our options are either Giles or Xander, and I figured you would prefer Giles." Buffy stated with a dreamy look on her face.

"Um… married Slayer? To me? Isn't that head of yours moving a tad fast?" Spike stuttered.

"I said IF Spike not WHEN. OH! There's a hotel!" Buffy started bouncing in her seat.

When they pulled into the hotel parking lot, Spike stopped Buffy from waking Dawn and picked her up from the back seat while Buffy grabbed their bags. Dawn wrapped her arms around Spikes neck sleepily and sighed happily as her two favorite people walked side by side into the hotel. The lady behind the counter cooed at the sight before her as she handed over two sets of key cards to the couple in front of her.

Buffy smiled sweetly as she nodded to the woman before turning to follow her lover up the stairs. While Spike was tucking Dawn in and putting up her CD player, Buffy placed their suitcases up in the closet and pulled out and outfit for her and Spike to wear the next day.

" Buffy." Spike started as he came into the room seeming a little nervous. "I'm going to take a shower and then we need to talk."

"Ok Spike, see you when you get out." Buffy had no intentions of waiting until he got out of the shower to see him, but what he didn't know couldn't hurt him right?

It wasn't two minutes after Spike got into the shower when he sensed that Buffy was in the room. "Luv, what are you doing?" Spike asked.

"Shut up Spike" She said as she slid into the shower directly in front of Spike, and pinned him to the shower wall as she began kissing him. His arms immediately went around her waist and brought her as close to him as possible. Their tongues were bashing up against each other almost as if they were fighting, running along each others teeth and trying to taste everything inside each others mouths. Then, Buffy pulled away from Spike and ran out of the bathroom chanting "You can't get me!" and giggling like she was five years old again.

Spike turned off the shower and chased after her. Even though the room was small, Buffy was able to stay out of Spike's reach for a good half hour before he lunged at her and they both landed on the bed. Spike landed on top of Buffy, who had landed on her back.

"I'll teach you to mess with me Slayer." Spike said before he started kissing her roughly. Buffy kissed him back just as rough and even more eager then he was kissing her. That night, for the first time in either of their lives, they felt the true affections of another being, and experienced something else that was entirely new to them both.


	5. LA

Disclaimer: I own NOTTA one of the Characters. They all belong to the Holy Joss, all the TV stations that are smart enough to shows Buffy and Angel, and those imbeciles who wrote season six!

**L.A.**

The following evening, when they finally got to L.A., Spike and Buffy became nervous, the thoughts that were running through their heads went along the lines of: 'What if everyone shunned them because they were a couple? What if they decided that Buffy shouldn't be allowed to keep Dawn? Oh God! What if Angel despised Dawn because she approved?' Meanwhile, Dawn was day dreaming about what Angel's kid looked like and was hoping he was single.

They finally got to the hotel and were greeted by a young black, bald man; a pretty, young brunette girl, a young brunette boy, who in Dawns eyes was hotter than Angel and Spike combined, and a green demon, with red horns (who, in Buffy's eyes, had no dress sense what so ever). Introductions were made quickly and then they got to work. Apparently, Connor was able to swim all the way down to Angel, but he wasn't strong enough to bring Angel back up by himself.

Spike, who was only known as a vampire by Buffy, Dawn, and Loren, said he could hold his breath for a good hour underwater and was pretty strong. They finally came up with a plan and headed out to the spot Connor dropped Angel. With Spikes help, Connor was able to get the metal coffin onto the boat. Buffy wasted no time in breaking into the coffin and was greeted by a very upset and confused Angel. Connor apologized and promised that he would change.

Angel hugged Buffy, then told Dawn hello; he practically squeezed the life out of Fred, Gunn and Connor before realizing that Spike was there. To his utter surprise, Buffy was standing next to him, giggling about something he had whispered into her ear and Dawn was rolling her eyes muttering something about them "getting a room".

"Spike, what are you doing here?" Angel asked as calmly as possible.

"I came to help my grandsire, Peaches, and to spend some time with my two favorite birds." Spike said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"GRANDSIRE!" Fred, Gunn and Connor screeched. Connor, up to this point, had been busy checking out Dawn.

"Long story. Oh, and J.R., (Spikes nickname for Connor) if I ever catch you eyeing my Lil' Nibblet like that again I will tear off your..." He would have continued that sentence but both Buffy and Dawn covered his mouth so that all that could be understood was muffled words.

"Spike! Come on! I am SEVENTEEN for sobbing out loud, if a guy wants to check me out then let him. Sheesh, it's not like I am going to sleep with my first boyfriend like Buffy did." Dawn said this last part with a smirk on her face.

"Um... Dawn, first of all, I don't want you to date ANGEL'S son, that would be gross. Second of all, since Spike and I ARE the Hellmouth's latest couple, I do think you should listen to him." Buffy told Dawn, and then turned to mouth off to Angel before realizing how everyone was looking at her.

When she realized what she said, she was horrified; especially when Angel asked, "You're dating Spike?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own NOTTA one of the Characters. They all belong to the Holy Joss, all the TV stations that are smart enough to show Buffy, and Angel and those morons who wrote season six!

Claimer: But hands off my prophecy!

**Chapter Six**

"You're dating Spike?" Angel asked. Everyone on the boat could tell Angel was hurt and mad.

"Yes, I am dating Spike. What's it to you?" Buffy asked.

"IT'S SPIKE! What would ever posses you to date HIM?" Angel asked, losing his temper.

"Love for one thing, loneliness for another, and having your sister hating your guts at the time for a third. You see Angel, Spike and I have been going out since Willow brought me back from the dead." Buffy was really tired and losing her temper quickly.

Just as Angel was going to open his big fat mouth again, a blinding white light surrounded them all. "Angel SHUT UP!!" a very female and familiar voice commanded.

"You of all people have no right to judge, I mean COME ON, you dated Darla for over a hundred years." A figure came into view and the light faded just enough for everyone to see and recognize Cordy.

"CORDY!! OH, I missed you SOOOO much!" Dawn said as she ran over and hugged Cordy.

"MOM!! You're safe!" Connor didn't care that Dawn was hugging Cordy, he just threw his arms around both girls glad that his "Mom" was safe.

"I missed you too dear, and as for you Steven," her smile disappeared and a frown was there instead. Dawn knew that face meant there was a punishment coming; so she hid behind Spike. "Young man I should pull down your jeans, flip you over my Power That Be knee and give you a long over due spanking!" and without warning, Cordelia Chase did just that.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, and show your father better respect or you'll wish that you didn't have a mother!" you could almost see sparks shooting out of her eyes. She noticed a very embarrassed Dawn and five adults trying really hard not to laugh.

"Buffy, it took you long enough to get here. Now, I shall explain. Angel, everyone, sit down, shut up and listen to what I have to say." Cordy took a deep breath and looked like she was getting ready to start a story.

"Now, as you know, The Powers That Be decide what needs to happen to ensure that good and evil are at a balance. Well, because of the human nature, evil is beginning to flush out the good and destroy everyone. So, a long time ago, the birth of a boy was prophesized, a boy who would be the decedents of the two most powerful vampires on earth; whose soul mate would be made from a slayer. Along with two other couples that were close to the Key and Hunter, they would destroy all the evil on a continent known as North America.

The Key and the Hunter would have three children, one born of the Heavens, one born of Hell and one born of Earth. The slayer would bring into this world, twins, and both of them will be boys. They were born to one day rule the planet, however one would be pure evil and the other pure good. The seer and her husband would have children born with the gift of a seer. Together, theses younglings would team up and prepare the world for THE final battle.

If the children fought long, hard, and on the side of good… they would come out on top and save the world. But, if anyone discovered who they were, or if the children should switch sides, the world would be doomed."

After about, one minute, Cordy asked the group "So, Angel are you happy? Because your soul has been made permanent and I am giving up being a Power That Be to marry you… SO there!" Cordy, for the first time since Buffy met her, stuck her tongue out at Angel like a little kid.

Snicker "Angel… snort is going… laughter to marry…. more laughter CORDELIA!!" Dawn and Buffy were rolling on the floor laughing their heads off (Not literally) thinking of that thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing, well; I own the plot FOR THIS STORY ONLY! None of the characters or places are owned by me… SO please don't sue!

**Chapter Seven **

Snicker "Angel snort is going laughter to marry... more laughter CORDILIEA!!" Dawn and Buffy were rolling on the floor laughing their heads off at that thought.

"Luv, Not that I don't find it amusing too, it's just, it isn't THAT funny. So what's up with the giggle fest?" Spike asked with a grin on his face.

"Back in High school, Cordy had a HUGE crush on Angel and said 'I will have him. You might be the slayer of demonology or whatever, but I am the slayer when it comes to dating.' And now, she's going to marry him!" Buffy explained between fits of laughter. "It's just so ironic!"

Cordy and Angel chuckled at this because they both realized how ironic it really was.

"Anyway, Buffy, I want you to be my maid of honor and Fred; I want you to be one of my bridesmaids. Of course, Angel has to find me a decent ring by tomorrow evening if he doesn't want to be dust. That reminds me, we to get inside somewhere or there won't be any vampires left to marry." Cordy did her "I-am-a-know-it-all" thing and everyone headed back to shore.

"Uh-oh, this can't be good." Gunn looked at Fred with a worried face.

"Don't worry Charles; I'm sure you won't have to do much other than show up in a tux." Fred said with a grin.

On the way back, Buffy was confused about one little thing.

"Cordy?" Buffy wasn't sure how to ask her question.

"Yeah Buffy?" Cordy walked over and replied.

"You said the Key and the Hunter, I'm assuming that's Connor and Dawn, along with two other couples close to them would save the world. Obviously you and Angel are one of the two other couples, but who is the second set?" Buffy looked Cordy in the eye and patiently waited for a response.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing, well; I own the plot FOR THIS STORY ONLY! None of the characters or places are owned by me.

**Chapter Eight**

"You said the Key and the Hunter, I'm assuming that's Connor, along with two other couples close to them would save the world. Obviously you and Angel are one of the two other couples, but who is the second set?" Buffy looked Cordy in the eye and patiently waited for a response.

Just as they were within sight of land and Cordy was about to respond, a storm hit; which blew the ship and all its' passengers out to sea as it beat upon the sides of the boat. The change in weather was really strange cluing the gang in on the fact it wasn't a normal storm. As they were finally gaining control of the boat; something huge hit the side causing Dawn to fall into the water.

Before anyone could react, a big disgusting monster popped up and grabbed Dawn with one of its many tentacles while attacking the boat. Connor saw Dawn was in peril and jumped into the water with nothing but an ax to save her. There were many more of the creatures under the water, however, these were smaller and much slower. Dawn was screaming curse words at the monster and hitting it trying to break free. She even bit the thing and later said it tasted like sushi.

Connor had to keep coming up for air because of the blows he was receiving, and Spike noticed that every time Connor hit one of the mini-monsters, the largest would send one of its own tentacles at Connor.

"FORGET THE SMALLER ONES J.R!" Spike hollard from deck, "FOCUS ON THE S.O.B. THAT HAS DAWN!" The gang eventually killed the large beast, but even in death it clutched to Dawn.

Connor swam after the sinking body and grabbed onto Dawns hands. Spike jumped in after the two and, after grabbing the ax from Connor, used it to hack through the tentacle holding Dawn. Angel had grabbed Buffy by the waste to keep her on the boat; and kept telling her over and over again that Spike and Connor would save her, that it was okay. Buffy fought with every piece of strength that she had, trying to get out of Angel's grasp and to her sister. The tentacle finally gave way and both Spike and Connor, who still had a hold on Dawn, swam as fast as possible up to the surface.

Dawn wasn't breathing when they got her onto the boat, so Fred started performing C.P.R. Buffy was panicking, she hit Angel and then started sobbing into Spike's already saturated shirt. Connor was sitting next to Dawn panting and yelling at Dawn to wake up. Even Cordy was really worried about Dawn. Finally, Dawn coughed up some sea water and then lay back down as Fred gently pushed her onto her side.

Her eyes found Buffy's and whispered "I love you sis, never forget that. I am more than willing to die for the cause, forgive me for what I might have to do to save us all." Then she blacked out. Connor, Angel and Spike heard what she had said, but no one else had. Connor started to gently shake Dawn in an attempt to wake her up.

When the gang finally reached shore, everyone headed for their cars to get back to the hotel as soon as possible. Gunn, Fred, Cordy and Angel were in one car while Buffy, Spike, Dawn and Connor were in the other. Gunn and Spike were driving because Angel needed to pig out on pigs blood (Again, no pun intended) and Buffy was acting like a mother hen towards Dawn. Dawn still hadn't woken up yet so, Connor held her in his arms trying to warm her. Spike was really confused about what Dawn had said before she blacked out because it sounded like something Buffy would say, not his Lil' bit. By the time they got to the Hyperion, the sun had risen, so Cordy and Buffy quickly found two blankets for Spike and Angel.

Connor carried Dawn up to his room and carefully set her on his bed. He didn't believe in prophesies and couldn't see how this girl could ever want to marry someone like him. Connor then snuck into Fred's room and took some of her clothes for Dawn to change into when she woke up. Holts had taught him that if someone stayed wet for too long they could become very sick; so he carefully put Dawn in a pair of his shorts and one of his shirts, leaving her in her own undergarments.

Figuring that Dawn would be hungry when she woke up, he went down stairs to start cooking a meal for her. No one had known that he knew how to cook, so when everyone came into the kitchen and saw him their jaws dropped. Well, except Buffy's and Spike's because they didn't see anything strange.

"Uh, Connor, not that I am unhappy that you know how to cook; but were did you learn to cook, who are you cooking for and why have you never cooked before?" Fred was stumbling with her questions because she was feeling both shocked and pleased.

"Holts, Dawn, never needed to before." Connor replied, he saw no need to tell them that he had once decided a long time ago that he wouldn't cook for anyone except his wife and kids (if he ever had a wife and kids).

"Where is Dawn, is she awake?" Buffy asked quietly.

"She is in my bed, clothed. I put her in a dry shirt and shorts. Fred, I took some of your clothes for her to wear when she wakes up. She is still asleep and I figured she would be exceedingly hungry when she woke up." Connor said all this with confidence, authority, concern (making him sound an awful lot like Angel) and with his back to the adults. "Now, if you will excuse me I need to grab a pillow and blanket so that I can camp out in one of the unfurnished rooms. Mom, I am moving you into Dad's room so that Ms. Summers and Mini- Lucifer can have a room to themselves."

"Wow, someone has gotten a little cocky, who does he remind you of Peaches?" Spiked whistled and had a big smirk on his face when he made this comment.

"You're right Spike," Everyone looked at Angel like he had two heads, "He is getting a little cocky, just like YOU!" Everyone except Spike and Connor laughed at this.

Connor headed up towards his room with the tray of food, and discovered that Dawn wasn't in bed when he arrived. He set the food on the nightstand and noticed that the clothes were also gone. Following her sent to one of the bathrooms he knocked.

"Who. Who is it?" A nervous Dawn asked.

"It's just me, Connor; I wanted you to know that there is a plate of food in the room you woke up in. Is there anything or anyone I can get you? Spike, Buffy, ice-cream?" Connor didn't know why he was acting like this; he felt compelled to do what ever Dawn wanted or needed.

"Oh, no thank you. Um, who changed my clothes?" Dawn suspected it was Connor but wanted to hear it from him.

"I swear I didn't touch anything on you or look anywhere but your face. I wouldn't have done that normally but you were wet and could have gotten sick if I had left you in those clothes. Please don't hate me." Connor could have hit himself over the head because he sounded like such a loser.

Dawn gigled before responding,"It's alright, I understand and I trust you. By the way, what should I call you? Cordy calls you Steven but everyone else calls you Connor." Dawn said this as she came out in one of Fred's dresses (and in the pantyhose and shoes that went with it as well). The dress went down to the floor; it had spaghetti straps and a semi-low neck on it. Dawn wasn't expecting Connor to be that close to the door so, she almost ran into him on her way out. She noticed their proximity and was desperately hoping he would kiss her. Connor on the other hand, even though he wanted to kiss her desperately, shared many of Angel's qualities, including his respect for women.

"I, uh, Steven. Um... do you need me to show you the way back to your room or to downstairs? Because if you do I would be more than willing to do so before I go head off to do my chores." Once again Connor could have hit himself because this time he sounded like a goody-goody and had ruined his chance to kiss Dawn. He was having a hard time of not kissing her too, because he thought she looked beautiful in the dress.

"Yes, that would be great. If you could show me both I mean." Dawn was blushing and had backed up a step. She thought that Connor didn't like her and was only being nice.

When they reached Connor's room, Connor grabbed only what he would need for a couple of days and told Dawn he would be right back. After he moved into the room right next to Dawn's, he wasn't going to tell anyone about that decision, Dawn had finished her meal and he showed her how to get downstairs.


	9. Nightmarish Warnings

Disclaimer: All I own is the particular plot for this story. If you sue me, I sue you.

**Chapter Nine**

"I don't trust that kid, he's Angel's son therefore will be trying to shag my Lil' Princess before night fall." Spike complained to Buffy while they were moving into Cordy's room for the night.

"Oh pooh! I believe that Connor is a gentleman and will respect Dawn. Besides, he knows perfectly well that if he hurts her he will die, and that's just by Cordy's hand. I am pretty sure that he doesn't even want to go there with the rest of us."

"Yeah, well, if he touches her before their wedding night I will kill him."

"Wedding night? Aren't you getting a little ahead of them? They haven't even started dating yet." Spike's comment had confused Buffy and worried her too.

"The cheerleader said that 'the Key' which is Dawn 'and the Hunter' which I am assuming is Connor, "Will marry and bare children to the world.' I am pretty sure that means they will get married, Luv." Spike was now crawling under the covers hoping Buffy would do the same. After the battle they were both worn down emotionally as well as physically; Buffy was about to crawl under the covers when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Buffy called out.

"Buffy? It's Dawn, can I come in?"

"Dawny! Get in here now!" Buffy was bouncing up and down on the bed because Dawn was awake and up and awake!

"Eww! That's not how the sleeping arraignments are going to be when we get home are they? Because if they are then I moving in with Janice!" Dawn was disgusted at seeing Spike in the same bed as Buffy, the scene lead her brain to a scary visual place.

"Yes it is and no you won't. How are you feeling? Is Connor a good cook? I hope he is after he went to the trouble of cooking for you. Are you going to date him? If so you do know that someone will be supervising you the entire time right? Do you know something we don't about the future? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Buffy looked like a small kid on Christmas morning.

"I am feeling much better. Steven's cooking is great, but not as good as Spike's. No, I am not going to date him. No, I don't think I know anything you don't and I am pretty sure you know more. One last thing, STOP BOUNCING YOUR MACKING ME FEEL SICK! Gag!"

"Why don't you want to date him? He's perfect for you! And his looks are a plus you know!" Buffy was squirming on the bed because she was trying not to bounce.

"It's not that I don't want to date him, it's that he doesn't want to date me. I know how hot he is Buff; you don't have to point it out." Dawn had a sad smile on her face.

"Why doesn't he want to date you pet? Not that I am complaining, but you're perfect! I know I would date you if you weren't my Lil' Bit and I wasn't in love with your sis." Spike seemed genuinely confused.

"I don't know, I mean, I can't be completely unappealing to him since he is giving up his room for me; but when I came out of one of the bathrooms he was right outside the door and it was one of those moments. You know, the ones in the movie were both characters are right there, and it is impossible for them not to kiss? Well, that's how we were and well, he didn't kiss me. I also know that I looked great, as far as he was concerned, because he caught his breath and did the fish mouth thing when he saw me in this dress." Dawn was almost to the point of crying out of frustration now.

"You want to stay with us tonight Dawny? You could pretend we're normal parents and that you're a normal girl. I mean this situation seems pretty normal, the situation with Connor I mean." Buffy was stuck on what to do. She knew she needed to talk to Angel, but not until she received a good night's sleep.

"No, that's okay. You two sleep… or make out or whatever. I am going to go mope in my… err, Steven's room. You guys sleep well. Oh, and Buff? Thanks. Love you Buffy Love you Spike." Dawn left the room before they could respond and started crying when she closed the door to "her room".

"Buffy, Luv, you go onto bed. I need to go talk to my grandsire, and I do mean talk Luv, not fight." Spike needed to figure out this Connor kids deal, and what better way than with talking to Peaches?

"No fighting Spike, I mean it. Be civil, and only hit him if he hits you first. All right?" Buffy had gone into slayer mode but didn't want to get into a fight with Spike.

"Whatever you say Luv." Spike left and as he was leaving mumbled, "Whatever you say."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All I own is the particular plot for this story. If you sue me, I sue you.

**Chapter Ten**

Angel was down in the basement his daily exercises with Cordy. He couldn't believe that his soul was permanent, or the fact that he was going to marry Cordy. Angel was also having issues believing that his son was home to stay and that Buffy was dating Spike; but as long as Spike didn't hurt her, he figured that he could live with it. Speaking of his son, Connor was watching them from one of the corners, but he wasn't paying as rapt of attention as normal. He kept staring upwards, almost like he was asking The Powers That Be for help of some kind.

Angel frowned. 'Best not try to figure out what is wrong; it's giving me a headache.'

Cordelia, however, had a soft smile gracing her lips as she looked at Connor. She new that he was thinking about Dawn, and since he grew up with Holtz in a hell dimension, she figured that he hadn't a clue as to what he was supposed to be doing. She just hoped that he would figure things out before Dawn went back to Sunnyhell, or else he might not get another chance to talk to her. If worse came to worse, she would team up with Buffy and play matchmaker.

For now, though, she had to keep her mans mind off of a certain slayer and her new beau. Cordy wasn't surprised in the slightest when Spike came rushing down the stairs in that superior way he and Angel seemed to have. What did surprise her, was that he looked surprised that Connor was there, and a little uncomfortable.

"Can you get lost kid? I have to talk to Cordy and Peaches alone." Spike was trying to be polite, but you could tell that he was upset about something.

"Does this have to do with Dawn?" Cordy asked as she and Angel came over to Spike and Connor.

"Does it matter?" Spike shot back with a growl.

"Sigh Steven, sweetie, go upstairs and please don't eavesdrop on our conversation. We will talk to you about whatever this is after Spike goes back upstairs." Cordy gently shooed Connor upstairs and then turned around to face Spike.

"What do you want to talk about Spike?" Angel asked in a wary tone.

"Dawn. And Connor, I guess. Look Peaches, Lil' Bit came into our room a few minutes ago nearly in tears because she likes JR, but believes that he could never want to date her. I don't know what to do and quite frankly I am doing all that I can not to kick the crap out of him." Spike was pacing waving his hands in the air and was beginning to sound panicked. "Peaches, I have never seen Lil' Bit that upset; and trust me when I say that I have seen her pretty damn upset!"

Cordy started laughing and the guys stared at her like she was nuts.

"Oh, my!" She gasped as she wiped away a tear. "I am sorry, it's just that you looked so funny Spike. Ok, I think I am alright now. Sigh He likes her too Spike, but think about it; Steven was raised in a hell dimension, and the man who raised him? Probably didn't bother going over the subject of dating."

Spike and Angel looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Are you telling me that I need to leave this to you and Buffy?" Spike asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Yes, that's exactly what I am saying, and I will need your help with this Angel, just not right now." Cordy said as she headed up the stairs. "Oh! I will be upstairs talking to Buffy; don't talk to Steven until after we do alright?"

Spike rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath while Angel gave a solid nod. Cordy walked upstairs and saw Connor sitting on one of the round benches in the foyer with his arms crossed, and pouting. She walked over to him, and without saying a word, kissed his forehead and headed upstairs.

Cordy walked up the stairs to Buffy's room thinking about how they were going to get Connor onto the right path to getting Dawn without his knowledge.

Knock Knock "Buffy? Are you still up?" Cordy asked with a slight anxious giggle in her voice.

"Yes, Cor. Come on in." Buffy replied as she laughed at Cordy's tone. She knew why Cordy was there and couldn't wait to get started herself.

Cordy walked into Buffy's room with a big toothy smile on her face. She nearly skipped over to the bed and sat down as Buffy sat up and crossed her legs Indian style. They each waited for the other to say something, but when neither started to talk, they both burst at the same time.

"We have to get Dawn and Connor together." They said in unison. Looking at one another they laughed and started planning their strategies, this continued well into the morning.

Meanwhile, Spike couldn't wait five minutes before he went upstairs and glared at Connor.

"She likes ya. I have no idea why, but she does. If you hurt my Lil' Bit in anyway I will be forced to put my lessons from Angelus to good use." Spike growled at the startled teen. "Understood?"

Connor kept his face blank, but nodded anyway. He wasn't going to let Spike know that he had scared the 'fearless' hunter; but he wasn't going to provoke the vampire either. As Spike stormed out of the hotel to fight some of the worlds 'big bads'; the only thought passing through Connor's head was, "Dawn LIKES me?"

Dawn had cried herself to sleep, and started to dream.

_It was a beautiful day, the clouds were fluffy and white, the sun was shining and everything was green. Dawn noticed a two story house in front of her and jumped when she heard a scream._

"_Mommy!" A small five year old brunette squealed as she ran to hide behind her mother's skirts. "Make them stop; they are being mean to me again!"_

_Dawn watched a familiar women, who appeared to be about 24 years old, laugh and pick up the little girl as two boys who looked a lot like Steven ran around the corner of a two-story house._

"_What on earth?" Dawn asked no one in particular as she watched the sight before her. _

"_Rupert! Liam! Stop terrorizing your little sister. Do I have to tell your father to have a talk with you?" The woman tried to sound stern._

_Rupert and Liam both paled and pleaded with their mother._

"_No Mommy! Not that! We'll be nice, we promise! We'll even teach Hope to climb trees with us, and we will play tea party with her. Won't we Rupp?" Liam quickly turned to his brother._

"_Yeah, we promise! Just don't send us in to Daddy!" If you looked at Rupert's eyes you could tell that he wasn't really scared. He just didn't want to get in trouble for having fun._

_Before the woman could respond a man, Dawn assumed to be an older version of Steven, came out of the back door._

"_Dawn, Buffy is here, she brought those little terrors of hers too." Steven said with a stern voice but a twinkle in his eyes._

_Not seconds after he finished his announcement, two mini- Spikes with brown curly hair and glasses can running out of the back door._

"_Aunty Dawn!" the six-year-old twins squealed as they made a mad dash for their aunt. Hope's eyes became huge causers and she squirmed until her mother put her down before making a mad dash for her father._

_The twins threw themselves into their aunts' arms and hugged her. Steven chuckled as he picked up Hope. When Dawn set the twins down, they turned to Rupert and Liam and got mischievous grins on their faces. _

"_Why hello Rupert, Liam." The twins said in unison and a little too politely._

"_Why hello Xander, Connor." Dawn's boys replied in the same tone. "Why don't we escort you up to our room so we can show you our new toys?"_

_You could tell by looking at Steven and Dawn that they knew the boys were up to something but that they wouldn't stop them for now. As the boys ran inside with matching smirks on their face, Buffy came out of the house looking tired._

"_Dawnny!" Buffy whined. "Can't you take the twins for the weekend? Between keeping Spike happy and keeping up with the twins I haven't gotten a single good nights sleep since they were born!"_

_Dawn laughed as she walked over to hug her sister. "Now Buffy, you know I can barely handle the triplets, but I bet you Cordy would be willing to look after the twins."_

_Buffy's face lit up at this idea. "Yeah, she always knows what they are going to do before they even have a clue. She could keep them in line and give me a kid free weekend." Then turning towards Steven she said. "Although, I wouldn't mind having my favorite niece for the weekend either. Come here girl and give me a hug."_

_Hope jumped out of her dads arms into her aunts and settled into Buffy's arms. She quickly fell asleep and Buffy had to chuckle. The adults headed inside whispering softly to one another, and the scene Dawn was watching changed…_

_It was raining now, all Dawn could see was a black sky shooting lighting out at the ground, pouring rain, and tombstones. Off in the distance Dawn could hear a bugle march playing. Fear gripped her stomach and she stood there, looking up the sky she shouted, "I KNOW THIS ISN'T A NORMAL DREAM! SOMEONE BETTER EXPLAIN THIS TO ME!"_

_A hand landed gently on her shoulder and reacting on instinct, Dawn grabbed the hand and spun around, twisting the arm behind the persons back and knocked their legs from under them. Guiding them to the ground and digging her heal into their armpit, she looked at her attacker; it was a young girl, about her age, with hair a vibrant red that made Willow's hair seem dull. She was wearing a dress that looked like it was from the time of the Romans. She had a forest green belt around her waist and matching sandals on her feet._

"_Who are you?" Dawn growled, feeling the power that was radiating off the girl beneath her._

"_Does it matter?" The girl asked, "I could kill you right now without moving if that was my intention, and no could, or would, stop me."_

_Realizing that the girl was right, she removed her foot and in a quick movement she had learned from her sister, yanked the girls arm sideways and up spinning the girl off the ground and soundly on her feet. Dawn automatically moved her hand from the girls wrist to her elbow, stepped forward and placed her free hand on the girls waist to steady her. Releasing her and standing back she crossed her arms and stared at the girl._

"_What's going on?" Dawn asked as she sighed, knowing that it couldn't be good if someone this powerful was involved. "What am I seeing?"_

"_The strongest path your future will take. I'm supposed to be your guide but I doubt anything will need explaining." The brushed off her dress and straightened out her hair with her fingers. "You can call me Sight. It's the closest translation to my name in your language."_

"_Sight, huh? You like the goddess who allows people to see the future or something?" Dawn asked with a raised eyebrow in much of the same manner as Spike._

_Sighed waved her hand and turned her head in a manner that clearly stated she felt the question wasn't relevant. "Do you have any questions about your first vision, Dawn?"_

"_Naw," Dawn said as she shifted on her feet, "It was self explanatory. This vision though, which direction to I have to head?" Her voice shook, knowing she was about to see something she wasn't going to like._

_Sight smiled sadly and gently took Dawn's hand as they walked through the graveyard towards the music. Completely soaked by the rain; Dawn saw a fairly decent sized group of people surrounding a casket. _

_Looking at Sight, who sqeased Dawn's hand in a conforting manner, they walked over to the group as the pastor said his prayers. First she saw Spike and Buffy with their boys, Angel and Cordy surrounded by at least a dozen children, as well as Gunn and Fred, Giles, and Wesley standing around the casket. She looked around for herself, her children and Steven. She finally saw herself, she was sobbing on her knees next to the casket, clinging to Hope and one of the twins. One of her boys was standing by himself, his face vacant, almost looking bored. _

_Steven was nowhere to be found; dropping Sight's hand, Dawn slowly walked over to the open casket and had all she could do to look inside. Her fears had been confirmed; Steven was lying in the casket. The boy standing off by himself started muttering to no one in particular._

"_Stupid prick. If he hadn't interfered I wouldn't have had to kill him." He glanced at his mother and siblings and his eyes softened. "Damn you Connor, did you have to be so stupid that you got caught by your namesake? Now Mom and Hope and Liam are heartbroken. I can't even mourn with them for I was part of the crime."_

_Dawn covered her mouth and started to cry. Unexpectedly, Rupert turned to her. "It will be for the best Mom." He whispered to her._

"_Connor and I are looking out for the girls. Father has to die if we are to succeed in ridding the world of evil. Of course, Connor and I will then turn to the 'dark side' and give the rest of them a run for their money. Until then, our only goal is to protect the many instead of the few." There was genuine sadness in his eyes._

_Before Dawn could respond the scene changed again, and she was in the house that she had been in before. Sight came up beside her, her eyes wide with shock, but before Dawn could ask her what was going on, she heard a scream coming from upstairs and ran as fast as she could. Upon entering a bedroom upstairs, Dawn couldn't believe what she saw. Both Buffy and an older version of her lay on the floor killed by Connor while Liam and Xander were escaping with Hope out the window. _

_Rupert came running down the hall into the room and took one look at the sight before him before pouncing on Connor._

"_YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Rupert cried out as he punched his cousin, "I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM WHAT'S MINE!!" He growled. Connor just smirked evilly before pulling out a knife. _

_Dawn watched in slow motion as Connor lost his grip on the dagger and it flew straight at Liam who's back was two the boys. The younger Dawn cried out in warning too late and watched as Liam fell out the window, Hope's screams as loud as if she were standing next to Dawn. Turning quickly, Dawn saw a horrified Sight standing in the doorway._

"_What the fuck is going on?" Dawn screamed at Sight, "How the fuck do I change this?"_

"_This shouldn't be happening!" Sight cried out._

"_Nothing ever goes as planned, you should know that." Dawn swung around to stare into her sons eyes. She watched as he snapped Connor's neck kneeled next to the bodies of Buffy and older Dawn. "I'm the unknown. I'm the factor no one counted on. Tell me Aunt Sight, what happens when the offspring of two vampires and the Key who's life-force is mixed with that of a slayer is freely given the powers of the Fae?"_

"_It's not possible. You can't be the one given the powers." Sight whispered to herself, "The Fae would never give someone so evil and so powerful their gifts." _

"_It was supposed to be Liam, but Connor interfears. He stops fearing me after I lose a fight to Pop-pop. He stops fearing Ma'amma after he kills her. I foolishly believe he still fears me and is weak and share, not give, but share my powers with him. It's my fault he killed Mom and Dad and Aunt Buffy. Its my fault Pop-pop turns his back on Uncle Spike and his children. I thought sire's were supposed to stand by their fledglings no matter what, why did Pop-Pop leave Uncle Spike to turn to dust?" Rupert stares at Sight, sending chills down both Sight and Dawns spines._

"_Mom can't stop this Aunt Sight. Not alone, and she won't remember this night until its to late. She won't remember anything but you, actually. You know the others want to destroy earth and its inhabitants before they become strong enough to over-throw them." He looked over their shoulders, "You might want to kill him Aunt Sight." Dawn and Sight turn around in time to see this huge monster with skin that is a mixture of rock and metal and huge granet horns walking towards Sight._

"_You will never exist!" Sight cries as a white light envelops them both and Dawn starts to struggle for her life as she feels someone grab her shoulders._


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All I own is the particular plot for this story. If you sue me, I sue you.

**Chapter Eleven**

As Dawn came closer to consciousness, her memories of the dream faded until she could no longer remember what had her screaming for her life. She realized that no one was trying to hurt her but someone was trying to wake her from her nightmare. Whoever it was, was calling her name, and she couldn't place their voice. Slowly, she stopped fighting them and opened her eyes as she swatted the hands away; she sat up and after wiping the sleep from her eyes she looked to see who it was.

Dawn discovered a worried and annoyed Gunn looking at her. "What?" She snapped still shaking slightly.

"You were having a nightmare and woke Fred and me up. God, I have never heard anyone scream from a nightmare as badly as you just did, not even Fred." Gunn rolled his eyes as he sat on the edge of the bed facing her. "Do you remember what it was?" He questioned cocking his head to the right.

"No. But if felt real so knowing my luck it was one of those stupid dreams warning you of something from those annoying beings who think they can treat us like puppets." Dawn huffed as she crossed her arms and pouted. Gunn laughed at this and agreed with her.

"Do you need something?" Gunn inquired.

"Naw, I just want to go back to sleep; I'll try not to wake you guys up again. Apologize to Fred for me?" Dawn mumbled as she settled back into Connor's bed.

"Of course, see ya tomorrow kid." Gunn replied sadly as memories of his own sister flashed before his eyes. Turning off the lights and closing the door, he headed downstairs instead of heading back to bed. Both Buffy and Cordy had finally fallen to sleep, Spike was still out hunting and Connor and Angel were sparing down in the basement.

Not wanting to interfere with Connor and Angel's bonding time, Gunn sat next to Loren in the garden. Knowing that he just needed to think, Loren didn't speak with Gunn, instead he just gave him the quite companionship he needed as they sat there watching the stars. He knew that their futures were doomed if everything did not go perfectly; but he also knew that if he tried to push anything, it would all fall a part.

"What do you know Loren? You ain't just a pretty, green demon. Cough up the knowledge." Gunn demanded softly, still looking at the sky.

"You know it isn't that simple Gunn." Loren whispered. "Just marry Fred as soon as possible and be there for Dawn. All I can tell you is that everything rests on what happens between Dawn and Connor." Loren wished he could tell them the pain that was to come, but knew the consequences of that action already. He slowly stood up and walked off into the night humming a sad tune as he left the garden.

Gunn shook his head and headed down to the basement, figuring he should let Angel know about Dawn's nightmare. When reached the bottom of the stairs he saw Angel and Connor fighting past the point of exhaustion. They were both sweating and stripped down to just pants, (This is where all the women and girls drool…) and were getting sloppy with their movements. Luckily, Gunn observed, they had abandoned their weapons at some point, but he could tell that neither would stop this until they were interrupted or one of them collapsed.

Therefore, Gunn cleared his throat. Angel and Connor both jumped, so involved in their spar that they didn't realize Gunn was there. Connor walked over to the corner and gulped down his bottle of water before toweling off and slipping on his shirt.

Angel just grabbed a towel and questioned, "What is it Gunn?"

Gunn sighed, "I just thought you two big brooding vampire hunters would like to know that Dawn had a pretty bad nightmare. She was screaming when I woke her."

Both Angel and Connor spun around on their heals. "What?!?" They hollered in unison.

"She's fine, a little pissed off at the powers, but fine." Gunn snorted, "Said that her nightmare was probably 'one of those stupid dreams warning you of something from those annoying beings who think they can treat us like puppets.'"

Angel just raised an eyebrow while Connor held back a laugh. Gunn and Angel discussed different things that were going on while Connor found a working shower and got cleaned off from his rounds with Angel. Despite what many believed, with Holts dead and Connor living at the hotel, he didn't think of Angel as a father. He would be a good mentor, and Connor would have a better chance of getting out there and kicking ass, but he would never replace the man he grew up with. Holts may have been a confused man, but he was still Connor's father.

Making his way up to his temporary room, Connor paused next to his door and listened. Dawn wasn't asleep, tossing and turning in his bed, she sounded very restless. He slowly raised a hand to knock on the door, but hesitated. Closing his eyes, he thought of all the reasons that he should not bother her, that he should just wait until morning to talk to her. Then, he thought of her sitting in his room, awake all night, not able to sleep but too proud to let anyone know she was scared. With his mind made up, Connor moved his hand and knocked on the door twice, tensing up when he heard Dawn walking towards the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All I own is the particular plot for this story. If you sue me, I sue you.

REVIEW REPLIES: Thank you to YOUPIN, for your wonderful reviews, I hope this chapter was worth the wait for all my readers.

**Chapter Twelve**

Despite her conversation with Gunn, Dawn had a sinking feeling in her gut that something was or would be very wrong in their lives. Therefore, long after Gunn had left, Dawn was still tossing and turning, trying to figure out what would make her wake screaming. The very situations that would cause the average person to have nightmares didn't affect Dawn anymore, after all, she was constantly living other peoples nightmares. Which pretty much left one option, she had seen the death of someone dear to her.

A shiver ran down her spine as she thought about all the many different ways her loved ones could die. Her only clue was a girl named Sight; that was all she remembered from the dream. Who Sight was, and the part she would play in their lives, Dawn could no longer remember, but she knew this girl was the clue to everything. Just as Dawn began to feel helpless, she heard someone knock on her door. Sitting up, she stared at the door for a few seconds before walking over to the door.

She had borrowed a white pull over shirt from Steven's closet and was wearing a pair of silk, black boxers that Spike had purchased her for Christmas a couple of years ago. Much to her surprise, a worried looking Steven was on the other side of the door. His hair was still wet from his shower and his face was flushed. Dawn assumed that he had been sparing with someone for she recognized the look from the nights Buffy had barely managed to win the fight against the "nasties" as Spike would call them.

"Steven, what are you doing here?" She asked in a whisper.

"We need to talk, and I wanted to check up on you." He responded, not looking at her, but instead the floor.

"Check up on me?"

"Gunn told Angel and me about the nightmare." He said sheepishly.

"Oh, I am going to kill 'im!" Dawn growled.

"I don't think Fred would appreciate that very much." Connor laughed.

"Sigh Yeah, yeah, I know. What was it you wanted to talk about?" Dawn asked, trying to look him in the eye.

"Oh. Right." Connor responded, looking into her eyes. "Can I come in? I don't really want to discuss this in the open doorway. Never know when well meaning adults might try to eavesdrop."

Smiling, knowing that a closed door wouldn't prevent that, Dawn let Connor into the room and closed the door behind him before proceeding to sit on the bed. She looked up at him expectantly and patted the spot on the bed next to her. Connor blushed before joining her on the bed and then looked at her seriously.

"I like you, Dawn, a lot." Connor looked at the wall behind Dawn's head while he spoke, not being able to look her in the eyes. "I know nothing of this world or its rituals, and all I ever heard about love and romance was forbidden couplings and angsty endings. My biological mother staked herself so I could live, my mom is in love with my biological father, who loves her too, but is so afraid of his own nature that he would never had made a move if the powers hadn't stepped in."

Dawn smiled softly at Connor, thinking it adorable that he was rambling, before leaning in and catching his lips with her own. She gently cupped his cheek and scooted closer to him, placing her other hand on his chest for balance as she tipped his head to the side and ran her tongue along his bottom lip. Then, realizing he wasn't responding Dawn pulled away blushing before rushing over to the window in the room.

Connor sat on the bed stunned, he knew Dawn liked him back so that wasn't an issue, but this was only the second kiss he had received in his life and he honestly didn't know how he was supposed to react. He knew the technical parts of kissing, don't get him wrong, but it didn't seem right to just ram his tongue into her mouth, and what was he supposed to do with his hands? He felt, rather than heard, her distress and his head snapped up.

'Oh crap, I messed up again.' Connor shot up from the bed, went over to Dawn gently placing a hand on her left shoulder, and slowly turned her around. Tears were streaming down her face, and her face was turning red from the attempt to hold her emotions in. He gently wiped her tears away before pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry Dawn, I just... I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm going to need time, and understanding from you."

Dawn wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest. Neither one said anything for a long time, and when Connor went to pull back, he discovered that Dawn had fallen asleep. He gently picked her up bridel style and readjusted his grip on her before taking her over to and tucking her into her bed. He watched her sleep for a while before he brushed her hair away from her forehead and placed a soft kiss on her brow, and headed to the room next door trying to figure out what he should do now.


	13. Enter the Immortal

Disclaimer: All I own is the particular plot for this story. If you sue me, I sue you.

REVIEW REPLIES: Thank you to YOUPIN, Angel- Cordy, Justsukiya, and trggerhppyazn13 for your reviews, as always, I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

**Chapter Thirteen**

She was early, fourteen years early, to be precise, but after the nightmare she had lived last night, she would devour whoever was trying to undermine her. This planet belonged to _her_. Her father had forfeited it centuries ago when Christ had died for the world, and it continued to be hers as long as someone with a good heart was willing, and usually did, die for the world. Standing at 6' 2 with hair a vibrant red and weighing maybe 140 pounds, very few realized that they signed their own death certificate by crossing her. The sun had just risen, hiding her entrance to her world, as she walked down the busy streets of L.A. She was wearing a dress that looked like it was from the time of the Romans. She had a forest green belt around her waist and matching sandals on her feet. If she had been anywhere else, her outfit would have certainly gotten the attention of those around her, but she was in L.A. so no one bothered her.

The hotel was up ahead, she had no idea what or whom, she would find inside but was determined to locate Dawn. Damn her faux family; damn her father and his wife, damn her older sister and younger brother. Damn them all to a hell dimension where even they would cry out for mercy. They had no right to interfere in her immortal existence. They had plenty of worlds and planes under their command; certainly, they could leave her this little piece of existence to mold and play with as she chose? But no, they wanted to take this from her too, destroy what little happiness she had; not to mention throw away 500 years of planning. She hated them for the way they had raised her. The past 500 years and forgotten number of wonderful humans she had met, she was finally learning how to live, and see and care.

It took her forever to figure out her fathers plan, how they were going to send the monster and somehow get Cordy and Conner to hook up, bringing about that bitch who ate people; their essence, soul and all. Dawn struck a cored in her that had never been hit before. Dawn would have her happily ever after, even if she had to destroy every other immortal that existed in order to do it.

SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! I WANT TO WRITE HER ARRIVLE FROM SOMEONE ELSE'S POINT OF VIEW


	14. More Complicated than Anyone Knew

Disclaimer: All I own is the particular plot for this story. If you sue me, I sue you.

REVIEW REPLIES: Thank you to YOUPIN and Angel- Cordy, for your reviews, as always, I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

Also.... I know I said it was completed and then added this chapter... but this chapter will help tie Her Guardian Angel to Enter the Immortal...

**More Complicated than Anyone Thought**

Cordy knew that the young woman before her was powerful, anyone with brains would be able to tell that. What she couldn't figure out was why the girl was talking to her as if she were an incompetent child, and how on Earth she knew Cordy's name...

"Cordelia, look, it's not that hard of a concept to grasp. I know Dawn Summers is either here, or you know where to find her. All I want for you to do is fetch her so she and I can talk." At the look upon the ex-cheerleaders face, the Immortal sighed. "I really don't want to have to hurt you to get her over here. I promise you, the second she sees me, if she tells me to get lost I will. Plus, if I am here to do you harm you guys will eventually kick my ass. So, you gunna help me or am I gunna hafta start kicking ass?"

Cordy had to give the girl props, she was determined, but Dawn was family now so she was going to have to stand her ground. "Look lady, since you know so much about us, you should realize that you are never going to get to her as long as we stand in your way. So why don't you leave before I sick my fiancée on you?"

"Your fiancée...? OH! Angelus!" The Immortal giggled. "I think it is so cute that you two finally ended up together."

"Ok, now you are starting to freak me out." Cordy took a step back, knowing how futile the action was.

"What's going on Cordy?" Buffy came walking down the stairs slowly, recognizing power when she saw it.

"This... young woman wants to see Dawn. Says she knows her." Cordy said, only mildly relieved at Buffy's arrival.

"Well, seeing as how I have never met you, I am going to have to assume that Dawn never has either." Buffy stopped next to the desk so that she was in between this woman and Cordy, knowing that Angel would never forgive her if something happened to Cordy.

"Oh yes, Summers. That is perfect logical reasoning, since you know what your sister is doing at all hours of the day." The immortal rolled her hazel eyes.

Buffy was about to reply to when Spike saw the Immortal.

"OH BLODDY HELL! What are you doing here, bit?" Spike took the stairs two steps at a time, all the while looking around for something deadly ready to leap out at him at any moment.

"I swear! I haven't broken my promise and I've been on my best behavior!" He gracefully came to a stop before her, a panicked look on his face.

"Oh William," The Immortal laughed, "I was hoping you would be here but I'm not actually looking for you at this moment."

"Oh, well then." Spikes relief was immediate and comical. "What can we do for you then?"

"She wants to see Dawn." Buffy informed Spike in her huffy slayer tone.

"Um... Bit?" Spikes eyes darted between Buffy and the Immortal

"The future of the world as you know it rests in Dawn's hands, William." the Immortal smiled softly at the young vampire. She had been hoping beyond hope he would find his equal and she knew that he had found her in Buffy. "I cannot say more than that. If word were to get out about my being here... well... Remember that bitch Glory? She will look like a rabid dog compared to what will come after us." Taking a step toward Spike, the Immortal was pleased when the Slayer moved just slightly so that she was now between the Immortal and both Cordy and Spike.

"But Bit..." Spike looked between Buffy and the Immortal. "What do you want with my Nibblit?"

"Just to talk to her. To Guide her... William, I am her Her Guardian Angel." The Immortal saw the flicker of knowledge that went through Spikes eyes and more importantly the flicker of knowledge that flew through Cordelia's eyes and those of Angel who was coming out of his office. Maybe, just maybe, she thought, they could help her and Dawn succeed.


End file.
